


Just One Kiss

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, The Cure, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon. 1980.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**First kiss, Australia**WIP





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. More will be posted as it develops.

"Shit, Robert!." Simon could barely get the words out as he ran, his feet sinking in the sand below and he soon fell onto his knees in a breathless heap, "Wai-wait!” He called “We have to wait for Lol and Matty!"

Robert's fit of laughter could clearly be heard from behind and when he finally caught up to his friend he plopped down next to him, the open, half empty bottle of Southern Comfort nearly tipping out of his hands and spilling onto the sand.

"Ha-ha!" Robert laughed again, "Bloody hell! Almost dropped the fucking thing!"

"Fucking useless, you are." Simon giggled, "Here...give us some." He motioned with his hands for the bottle.

"Am not!" Robert exclaimed, feigning offense and an expression of shock at his friend's remark, his cheeks literally aching from all the laughter that had been shared between them that evening, along with all the booze that had rendered them nearly giddy.

 _"Am not???"_ Simon looked perplexed at Robert’s random outburst, “Am not… _what_?” He asked.

"Fucking useless!" Robert's breathlessness had begun to subside, "I told the best fucking joke of the night! How's that useless?!” His head turned upwards and his eyes met Simon’s as he grinned.

When Simon saw Robert had avoided his request and had no intention of sharing the bottle, he reached over, finally prying it from his grip with his fingers and took a long drink.

"Ha!” Simon shook his head and coughed at the harshness of the booze, “That was one of the worst jokes I've ever heard, actually! Pretty pathetic!" He rubbed his eyes with one hand, yawned and looked up at Robert, his grin spreading across his face mischievously as he held the bottle out so Robert could take a drink.

Their breathing had calmed quickly as their inebriated sprint from their hotel down to the beach was brief. The two trotted ahead of Lol and Matthieu who moved along at a strolling pace, hopelessly focused on their own drunken conversation as Robert and Simon passed them, eventually losing sight of them as they made their way over the expansive dunes.

They now sat on the cool white sand alone and fell quiet as the hypnotic sound of the waves crashed before them only yards away.

Robert outstretched his hand to take the bottle and his fingers landed on top of Simon’s, causing Simon to flinch at that unexpected, yet obvious, contact. Robert knew it wasn’t at all like moments before when Simon simply pried Robert’s hand from the bottle. He knew his friend had noticed and it couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than a gentle caress—and a lingering one at that. Robert’s cheeks flushed and Simon cleared his throat, finally relenting to Robert’s insistence and his hand moved away, letting Robert take possession of the bottle once more.

Robert’s gaze floated down to the sand and his brow furrowed before speaking, “Well,” Robert chuckled softly, breaking the awkward silence, "You were laughing so..."

“Yeah,  _at_  you," and as Simon looked up once more, Robert's unwavering stare had met his eyes, assuming that Simon would only try and continue some sort of conversation, choosing to ignore Robert’s sudden shy quietness—what Simon called his characteristic “oddness."

Simon looked down quickly, “Where--where do you think the others have gone?”

Robert’s glare had been broken by Simon’s voice and he looked away, his eyes turning towards the sea.

“Don’t know. They couldn’t have gotten lost, the tossers.” He chuckled once more in an attempt to lighten the uncertainty that had begun to take over in his mind and he took a drink from the bottle. He turned his head to face Simon, but his stare didn’t linger for long and he finally forced a smile, nearly mumbling his suggestion.

“Do you still want to, umm...go for a swim?” He asked, and looked down.

Simon’s reply was a hesitant one, only managing an answer after watching several waves crash onto the beach, “I-I guess so. Yeah, sure.”

Robert’s eyes turned upwards and followed his movement as Simon slipped off his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt and jeans. Robert’s cheeks were beginning to burn with warmth again and as he began to rise to his feet, he toppled back down onto his knees.

“Fuck!” Robert exclaimed hopelessly through his breathy laughter and Simon knelt down, his body supporting him, his arms helping to hold him steady.

“Looks like we’re done with that.” Simon glanced over to the bottle that had slipped from Robert’s grip, now lying empty in front of them.

As Robert’s gaze attempted to pass over Simon intending to meet the bottle’s, his eyes caught sight of Simon’s shorts and he couldn’t help but notice how the slit in the front of the thin fabric had opened as Simon crouched against him, still holding onto him.

Robert continued to look down, captivated by the fact that he could almost see Simons cock, his dark public hair so visible that his eyes widened and his gaze persisted, searching for more skin, but Simon had moved to a standing position quickly.

“Robert, are you alright?” He asked quietly.

“I-Simon…” Robert fumbled and looked up as Simon extended his hand to help Robert up from the sand, but he couldn’t. He was already hard.

 


End file.
